


Texting Emma

by curiouslycurious



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sass, Texting, bear claws fuel the dark one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycurious/pseuds/curiouslycurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>I want to help you, Emma.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I don't need your help. Go enjoy your happy ending.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday, 2:17 AM

**Author's Note:**

> This starts several hours after Emma disappears in the s4 finale. Nothing too serious. Mostly texts with a few written paragraphs here and there. 
> 
> Eventual Swan Queen.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got about 20 "chapters" of this so far. I don't know if this will ever have an ending, per se, since it's not a traditional plot? But I'll try to resolve it if I ever stop making them. For now, though, they're just something I'm making on my down time from work since I don't have much time to write fic or make art these days. Blah. Hope someone else finds them amusing at least. ^^


	2. Wednesday, 10:09 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark Swan is a bit of an ass. ^^

  
  
  
  



	3. Thursday, 5:43 PM

  
  
  
  



	4. Saturday, 3:16 PM

  
  
  
  



	5. Monday, 12:46 AM and later, 9:24 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops...

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Wednesday, 11:07 PM

  
  
  
  



	7. Thursday, 1:50 PM

  
  
  
  



	8. Saturday, 7:30 PM

  
  
  
  



	9. Monday, 4:37 PM

  
  
  
  


* * *

**10 minutes later.**

 

“Open this door, Swan!” The familiar triple trill of beeps signaling a received text message is her only answer, and Regina growls and kicks the front door before pulling her cell out of her jacket pocket.

 

_It's open, you crazy bitch._


	10. Tuesday, 10:13 AM

  
  
  
  



	11. Thursday, 6:49 PM

  
  
  
  



	12. Saturday, 9:04 AM

  
  
  
  



	13. Sunday, 5:01 PM and 10:48 PM

  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Wednesday, 6:11 PM and 6:24 PM and 6:57 PM and...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
